My heart will go on
by Petrona-Eminemef
Summary: Cap3 up!Harry tiene una amiga muggle, junto a ella se pueden encontrar muchas sorpresas.Fic que tiene un poco de humor y un poco de drama...RRxfa!que soy malisima con esto de los summarys!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic y los personajes que aquí aparecen son todos de J.K Rowling (eso se dice). No lo hago con fines de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme y dejar que mi cabeza cree ideas descabelladas.

Espero que les guste y aquí va el primer cap...

**Mas Que una amiga, una hermana**.

Lo único bueno que Harry tenia para volver a casa de sus tíos muggles era que volvería a ver a Danielle, una persona a la que le faltaba magia pero que lo ayudo en cada momento. Desde pequeños fue la única persona que confió en el, lo acompaño y no le dio la espalda en ningún momento.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

- Hola! ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

Nadie quiere acercarse a mi por miedo a "mi querido primo Duddy"

Ese gordo petulante mal parido... - Penso Dany.

Mi nombre es Danielle, dijo tendiéndole una mano - ¿y el tuyo?

Harry, Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Iba recordando este y otros momentos en su viaje de vuelta a Privet Drive. Luego de la muerte de Sirius ya no había nada que lo alegrara, pero el volver a ver Dani (como el la llamaba) le daba un toque de felicidad que nadie lograba sonsacarle en los últimos tiempos.

Al llegar a la estación King Cross, para ser más exactos a la plataforma 9 y3/4, se despidió de sus amigos agradeciéndoles todo lo que hicieron por él y les dio un abrazo que dijo mas que muchas palabras, expreso mucho de lo que sentía, pero no todo.

Luego de esto traspaso la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico y allí, como de costumbre, lo esperaba su tío con mala cara, sin muchos ánimos de verlo. Harry tampoco tenia ganas de verlo, pero ahora veía desde otra perspectiva el estar en la casa de sus tíos.

Sin embargo no soportaba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo, estaba seguro que no seria todo el verano, en esa casa sin noticias, sin conexión con el mundo mágico y sin poder salir a ningún lado.

Durante el camino tío Vernon y Harry no se dirigieron palabras y al llegar lo único que recibió fueron las burlas de su primo y la cara de " estoy oliendo mierda" (Camila, para vos Mellford) de su tía Petunia.

Sin mas contratiempos que los comunes llegó la hora de la cena y justo en el momento que tío Vernon iba a dar su primer bocado...

DING – DONG (timbre, soy re onomatopéyica)

Quién se atreve a molestar a esta hora! Tu, idiota (dirigiéndose a Harry, hace falta aclarar?) Ve y abre la puerta.

Harry, sin muchos ánimos, fue a abrir y lo que vio lo dejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (o de Colgate). Quedo con cara sorprendida, no reaccionaba, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Su amiga, su hermana del alma estaba allí.

Dani... Dani, sos vos?

Nooo, soy un holograma! Claro que soy yo tonto! Te extrañe muchsimo. Le dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Yo también, quería "y necesitaba" (penso) verte... Me hiciste mucha falta, pero ¿viniste porque sabias que estaba o por algo mas?

Ah, si, vine a traerle algo a tu primo tan adorable, ¿puedo pasar?

Claro, por mi encantado, ahora mi tío... Pero no pudo terminara la frase porque Dani ya había entrado.

Dudley -Gritó con furia- Si vas a mi casa a cogerte a la perra de mi hermana haceme el favor de llevarte tu mugrosa ropa interior de mi cuarto! Y ni te atrevas a volver a tocar mi cama porque no respondo a las consecuencias. Garpa (pagar para quien no sepa) un telo pero a mí dejame vivir tranquila y limpia!

No hace falta aclarar que todos los allí presentes estaban sorprendidísimos.

Vernon porque su hijo ya era un hombre, Petunia porque no lo podía creer y Harry... Harry estaba asombrado del vocabulario utilizado por su amiga

Dudders, (dijo con sarcasmo) ya sabes... NUNCA MAS!. Y se fue dándole un beso a Harry y susurrándole al oído que se encontarían en su cuarto (Dani) por la noche ya que tenían mucho de que hablar.

Transcurrida esa escena Dudley tubo que dar las explicaciones correspondientes y Harry, luego de limpiar, pudo ir a su habitación para escapar a la casa de Dani donde quedaron en encontarse...

Se puso sus guantes, abrió la ventana y se deslizo a través de la cuerda del tender (donde se cuelga la ropa mojada) hasta llegar a la ventana que quedaba justo enfrente de la suya. Golpeo y una hermosa chica de pelo moreno la abrió.

Ah, eres tu, mi hermana me dijo que vendrías. No debería dejarte pasar pero, por ser vos te dejo.

Dijo mientras le deba un abrazo y le decía que lo extrañó mucho.

Lourdes, la hermana de Dani, era una chica dulce aunque no lo aparentara, con doce años poseía una cabellera descomunal y unos rizos encantadores (porque yo lo valgo). Tenía ojos negros penetrantes y con esa mirada hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Harry, que ya pensaba como hombre, medito que dentro de unos años volvería a pensar en el hecho de salir con aquella niña.

Pero pasa no te quedes ahí afuera. Dan se esta bañando pero mientras me gustaría hacerte una pregunta...

¿ Cómo es que Angelina se acostó con tu primo?

Créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tu, lo imaginaba de cualquiera pero de ella...?

¿De que hablan?. Pregunto una voz que ambos conocían a la perfección.

Dani! De nada, solo trataba de averiguar como Angie pudo acostarse con ESO!

Lourdes! Ese no es el vocabulario apropiado para una dama.

Con ese comentario Harry comenzó a reír descontroladamente ya que Dani no era la mujer con el mejor vocabulario del mundo, y la pelea de aquella noche lo había demostrado. (y eso que fue delicada)

De que te ríes! Exclamaron ambas

Harry no contesto, solo sonrío con melancolía, se notaba que eran una familia. Algo que el nunca tuvo, y cuando la tuvo la volvió a perder.

Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas y con culpa ya que creían que fue su actitud lo que puso tan mal a Harry. Y si bien fue así no fue de la forma en que ellas pensaban.

Lou supo que era el momento de marcharse y dejar que Dani y Harry hablaran tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Harry, chiquito, y este año que paso?

Y sí, Harry le había contado todo. Desde que era mago, Hogwarts, la piedra, la cámara, el cáliz, su padrino... Todo, hasta Voldemort, y ella nunca desconfió de el, al contrario, le gustaba todo eso de la magia.

Ay Dani (suspiro Harry). Te acuerdas que te conté de mi padrino, Sirius?

Si claro que me acuerdo

Y que el año anterior Voldemort volvió a vivir?

También, nunca me olvido de lo que me contas chiquito

Bueno él, él murió...

Quien? Voldemort? Eso es maravilloso Harry!

Ojalá hubiese sido él quien murió pero no, quien murió es mi padrino, Sirius

Que, Por que? Fue ese desgraciado!

No, fue por mi culpa, por caer en la tonta trampa de Voldemort.

Luego de contarle todo lo sucedido esa noche en el ministerio (ya saben, las habitaciones, los mortifagos, la profecía y la supuesta muerte de Sirius) decidió irse a su "casa" para evitar inconvenientes.

Y así sin ganas fue a dormir, perdiéndose nuevamente en las lagrimas silenciosas que derramaba cada noche...

Notas: Final melancólico... dedicado a Miss Mellford-666 que fue quien me incursiono en el mundo de Harry Potter... porque aunque no lo crean recién este año lo conocí :P

Sé que no dice mucho en si el capitulo pero esto tiene para largo y recién empieza, pronto subiré el cap. Dos (en proceso) que va a decir un poco mas de esta chica Dani y como se conocieron.

Déjenme reviews con todas las criticas constructivas y cuidenseee!

Ah! Me olvidaba les recomiendo el fic Lose you tonight de la ya presentada Miss mellford-666 que es hermoso!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews! Es lindo encontrarlos. 

Aca dejo el segundo cap. Y se sabe un poco mas de Dani... presten atención a los detalles!

Gracias por leer

Ahí va

Gracias por escucharme. 

Harry despertó con los gritos de tío Vernon. Otra vez había llorado, aunque se prometio no hacerlo era algo que no podía evitar.

Se levanto sin muchos ánimos, lo único que pudo hacer en toda la mañana fue lo que sus tíos y su primo le ordenaban.

Al llegar la tarde se reunió con Dani.

Harry! Me dejaste muy preocupada anoche, ¿cómo estas?

Bien...

¿A quien quieres engañar? No estas bien, ¿qué te pasa?

Ay (suspiro) Lo extraño.

Ven sentémonos y hablemos.

Estoy esperando que empieces.

Fue horrible, mi vida es horrible, y por mas que intento esforzarme no encuentro un porque.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes luchaba con la esperanza de vengar a mis padres, luego empece a luchar por Sirius, por justicia, por mi felicidad y ahora... ahora no tengo nada porque luchar.

Harry tenes que luchar por tu felicidad, sé que es difícil, sé que es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo y créeme que te entiendo mas de lo que imaginas.

Es que ya no me importa si estoy vivo o muerto, porque respiro, pero no siento.

Harry no dejes que tu luz se apague, sos un sol para muchas personas.

¿para quién? No tengo a nadie, no tengo familia.

Pero tenes muchos amigos, me tenes a mi. Sí te pasa algo yo no se que haría.

No me mientas, lo único que sentís por mi es lastima, como todos. A lo sumo me cuidan por ser "el niño que vivió" y la única esperanza para que sigan con vida.

No Harry, no es así. Realmente te queremos. No puedo hablar por los demás pero si puedo hablar por mi y yo te adoro con todo mi corazón...

Dani ¿por qué?

¿Por que, que?

¿Por qué me aguantas? ¿Por qué me crees?

Por que tu mirada no miente, porque pretendes ocultar tus sentimientos pero a través de tus ojos puedo llegar a tu corazón. ¿Y sabes que veo ahora?

No

Mucho dolor, ganas de llorar, de desaparecer, de gritar...

Aun no entiendo porque me aguantas, pero gracias

Cuéntame Harry

¿Qué cosa?

Lo que tu corazón siente

¿Sabes? Todos los días es la misma historia... Me despierto pensando en él, me duermo pensando en él, no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca mas voy a ver su mirada, que nunca mas me voy a preocupar porque no lo encuentren. Me duele, era todo lo que me quedaba.

¿Sabes lo que tenes que hacer?. Cada noche cuando mires las estrellas háblale, que donde quiera que este te va a estar cuidando y escuchando. Si queres llorar, llora. No ocultes tus sentimientos, es importante dejarlos salir. Si es necesario tragate el orgullo pero deja que las personas que te rodean te ayuden y nunca pierdas la esperanza que con ella tus sueños se pueden llegar a cumplir.

Harry estaba llorando, dejando salir todo su dolor. Se abrazo a Danielle, la persona a la que consideraba su hermana mayor, ya que le llevaba un año.

Danielle lo acurruco deseando que todo ese dolor terminara pronto. Y ella lo sabia, para eso faltaba un poco... bastante.

Harry se quedo dormido y sin saber como apareció en la casa de sus tíos, en su cama.

Las tres de la mañana. Recordó lo sucedido por la tarde y sonrío, después de muchas lagrimas comprendió que era necesario luchar por su felicidad y decidió que mañana por la mañana le daría las gracias a Dani. Esa chica no tenia magia, no podía usar varita, no sabia de hechizos ni maldiciones pero así y todo Harry creía que tenia una magia especial... la magia del corazon.

Volvió a dormirse. Tranquilo y de buen humor para enfrentar ese día, se levanto. No dejo que las quejas y los malos tratos que le daban lo debilitaran.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno...

DING-DONG (timbre)

Estúpido, ve y abre! Dijo tío Vernon con su humor tan característico

Hola Harry! Vine a desayunar. Y sin decir nada mas paso y se sentó en la mesa.

¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?- renegó Vernon

Me siento, ¿acaso usted es ciego?

Mira mocosa te largas inmediatamente de mi casa o...

¿O que? Vine a desayunar con Harry. Si le gusta bien y si no, lo siento por usted.

En ese momento Dudley baja a desayunar y dice.

Mami no sabia que hacías obras de caridad, le das de comer a los pobres... Entre Harry y esta no se cual me da mas pena...

Estúpido a quien llamas pobre? Mira que le puedo decir a mi mamá lo que hiciste en mi cama! Y no creo que quieras que lo sepa después de ver la cámara de torturas que tiene en el sótano. Déjanos vivir tranquilos y cómprate una vida! Ahora si me disculpan Harry y yo vamos a pasear

Ayyy Dani que tierno! Sacas a pasear a los perros- comento Dudders como si nada.

Si es cierto por eso te pensaba llevar a vos, pero como el perrito se porto mal ahora se queda en casa...

Harry, vamos

Harry no lo dudo y salió de esa casa.

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por lo de ayer. En realidad por soportarme todos estos años

Lo hago porque quiero y porque te quiero

¿te acordas cuando nos conocimos?

Si, siempre me gustaron tus ojos.

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

- Hola! ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

Nadie quiere acercarse a mi por miedo a "mi querido primo Duddy"

Ese gordo petulante mal parido... - Penso Dany.

Mi nombre es Danielle, dijo tendiéndole una mano - ¿y el tuyo?

Harry, Harry Potter.

¿Por qué te tratan mal?

No sé, me gustaría saberlo

¿Sabes que tenes unos ojos hermosos?

Gracias

Por decir la verdad no se agradece. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Nueve ¿y tu?

Diez

RINNNNNN (Campana del colegio)

- Debemos volver a clase pero a la salida nos encontramos, a lo mejor podemos caminar unas cuadras juntos.

-----------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

Y resulto que misteriosamente vivías en la casa de al lado...

Oye! Que yo también me sorprendí

Si claro...

¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener mi color de pelo?

Cómo olvidarlo!

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Daniiiiiii! Quiero tu color de pelooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Y eso a que se debe?

A que, a que...

Ja! A Melanie le gustan los colorados...

Bueno, es por ella! Ahora me lo prestas?

Por mi encantada Harry pero el pelo no es algo que se pueda prestar

Ya lo se! Por que tiene que ser tan dificil enamorarse?

-------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

¿Sabes que es lo que más recuerdo?

¿Que?

Tu sonrisa al ir a Hogwarts. Y aunque me asusto un poco tu felicidad me convenció...

Me extrañas cuando no estoy?

Muchisimo, no como vos que como estas con tus amigos magos te olvidas de mi...

Nunca me olvido de vos

Por eso te vas sin avisar...

Oye no lo hice aproposito! Fue sorpresivo para mi también

Pero vaya susto que me diste!

Perdón... ¿me perdonas?

Con esa cara de perrito mojado no te puedo negar nada

Al mejor estilo Sirius Black...

Notas: Al fiiiiinnn el segundo cap.! Bueno esta un poco mejor que el primero (a mi parecer) y aunque todavía no pasa nada interesante ya va a pasar... En el próximo cap. Harry va a recibir cartas y sus regalos de cumpleaños... sumando alguna que otra cosita...

Espero sus reviews con sugerencias!

Gracias por leer!

Petrona-Eminemef.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3 al fin! Bueno para los que hayan leído el 6to libro obvien todo lo que ahí se dice... Me re decepcione con algunas cosas (para no decir todas). Ya saben los personajes no son míos (mas que los que invento) sino que son de J.K. Rowling (capaz). Sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap...

**Cumpleaños feliz...**

Luego de toda una tarde con Dani, Harry estaba cansado pero con el suficiente buen humor como para aguantar a su tan preciosa familia...

Entre que hacia una cosa y la otra se puso a pensar en el día de su cumpleaños, faltaba poco, solo dos días. Desde que cumplió los once años de edad su cumpleaños no fue mas un martirio porque más allá de recibir regalos los recibía de personas que lo querían.

Y siempre pensaba lo mismo... Dani. Había algo en esa chica de cabello colorado, ojos marrones y hermosa sonrisa que lo hacia sentir seguro. Era un año mayor que él y siempre lo supo aconsejar, muchas veces no decayó porque la ayuda de esa chica lo acompañaba.

Y entre pensamientos y recuerdos termino de hacer todo para irse a descansar una vez mas, pero al llegar a su cuarto...

Dani, q haces acá!

Shhhhhhhh, no quiero que tu primo se entere, nada, quería ver si estabas bien

Si, por suerte si, todavía no me mataron.

Harry no me hagas reír que vos si queres los matas con un par de palabras...

Callate! No puedo hacer magia afuera del colegio

Entonces lo pensaste!

No... ¿yo?

Si vos! Se muy bien que lo pensaste

Y si... es que con una familia tan adorable es imposible que estos pensamientos escapen de mi cabeza...

Bueno, Bueno pero no vine a hablar de eso...

Y entonces a que viniste?

A.. hacerte cosquillas!

Ni se te ocurra. Dani, yo te quiero por favorrrr ajajajajjajajajjajaja

Y estaban los dos riéndose de las cosquillas y extrañamente nadie podía escuchar nada... y es que a veces la magia sale sola (o no Mellford?)

Y entre una cosa y la otra, charlas y demás llego el amanecer y Harry tubo la espléndida idea de invitar a Danielle a ver mas de cerca las nubes y sentir con mas calor los rayos del sol.

Harry bajame porque te mato

No no no, vos me hiciste cosquillas, ahora te la aguantas. Relajate, o pensas que te voy a tirar?

Si, estaban volando en la no muy veloz (según harry) escoba de Harry y Danielle no estaba muy contenta por eso...

Una vez en tierra firme...

Como se te ocurre subirme a una de esas cosas (q exagerada!)

No exageres que se muy bien que te gusto...

Si pero casi me muero ahí arriba, mira si me caia

Te hubiese ido a buscar. Deja de quejarte que se que te gusto y si me ayudas lo podemos hacer mas seguido...

Ni lo sueñes

Dale, dale

Ya te dige que con esa carita de perro mojado no te puedo decir que no

Ya lo se, por eso la pongo.

Así no vale! Igual ya me voy a vengar.

La venganza nunca es buena...

Mata el alma y la envenena. Ya vi TODOS los capítulos del chavo asique a mi con esa no me compras...

Ufa!

Jajajaj extrañaba nuestras peleas de hermanos por boludeces (Mellford frase dedicada a vos y a las vacaciones que nos separan :P)

Si, te reis de mi. Hablando de peleas, ¿te acordas de cuando nos peleamos por primera vez?

Como olvidarlo! Fue por una porción de pizza.

Que memoria. Yo lo único que me acuerdo es que ninguno de los dos se la comió porque se cayo al suelo. Accidentalmente, obvio.

Accidentalmente? No sabia que los accidentes eran aproposito...

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

Es mía, dámela!

No Harry sos muy chiquito para comer tanto, deja que te va a hacer mal.

No te hagas la que me cuidas, si no la como yo no la come nadie.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Y la pizza cayo al suelo, accidentalmente, como vos decís.

Eso no importa. Aunque cada vez que me acuerdo me da risa porque justo después tu mamá vino con un plato lleno de porciones...

Jajjaja si! Que chiquititos que éramos...

Teníamos once y doce años, tan chiquitos no éramos...

Y fue nuestra ultima comida juntos, antes de...

De que vaya a Hogwarts.

Eso, no sabes como sufrí...

Lo disimulas muy bien...

No seas así me pase toda una semana llorando

En serio?

Si, tenia miedo de que te pasara algo y hasta que no me llego una carta tuya no me quede tranquila.

Te quiero mucho.

Yo también te quiero Harry (lalalala yo se algo y Uds. no:p)

Y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, a todo esto ya eran las nueve de la mañana y Harry iba a tener muchos problemas...

Quien te dio autorizacion para salir! (Tio Vernon)

El aire

No me contestes!

Decime algo

Te haces el gracioso?

Ahora vas a ver

Pero si usted me dijo que no conteste... Yo obedezco

Vas a tu habitación y no salís hasta que te lo diga!

Con gusto, prefiero estar ahí encerrado a verte la cara (a que a mas de uno le hubiese gustado que Harry diga eso en los libros)

Harry decidió ponerse a hacer sus tareas escolares, ya que sino las hacia Snape (buaaa... Mellford lloremos juntas) y McGonagall no estarían muy felices... (a quien se le ocurre dar tarea en vacaciones?)

Y tardo tanto que llego la noche (vieron que rápido pasa el tiempo, sobretodo cuando uno estudia...)y se durmió...

A la mañana siguiente cuatro lechuzas esperaban impacientes para poder entrar al cuarto de Harry.

La primera era Hedwig, su lechuza, que traía el regalo de Hermione junto a una carta que deposito en su escritorio para leerla después junto con las otras.

La otra era Pig, la loca lechuza de Ron, que traía un paquete con un hueco (jeje no podía faltar no?) y una enorme tarjeta con muchisimas palabras.

Otra de las que allí esperaban era de un color anaranjado con machas marrones y ojos celestes. Traía un chocolate y un sobre (adivinen de quien es :p)

La cuarta y ultima lechuza era de Hogwarts. Traía un sobre que decía los libros que se iban a utilizar ese año y el día de comienzo de clases.

Primero leyó la carta que Hermione le había enviado.

Querido Harry:

Perdón por no haberte escrito en el ultimo tiempo pero ya sabes como están las cosas por acá. Tenemos miedo de que intercepten las cartas y te pongamos en peligro. ¿Cómo estas?. Espero que estés mejor y que muy pronto nos veamos.

Aproposito... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Pensar que hace cinco años que nos conocemos, hace cinco años que me aguantas y pasamos cosas que nunca imagine que iba a pasar...

Se que muchas fueron duras pero acá me tenes para ayudarte cuando lo necesites y escucharte cuando necesites un abrazo... Dejo que disfrutes tu cumpleaños y sigas leyendo las cartas que te mandaron... Nos vemos muy pronto.

Hermione.

Harry estaba emocionado, si bien la carta no decía mucho se notaba que estaba escrita desde el corazón. Luego de que pasara su emoción continuo con la carta de Ron.

Harry!

¿Cómo estas amigo? Espero que estés mejor. Acá todos te extrañamos mucho, tanto que dentro de una semana te pasaremos a buscar. Bueno yo no voy a ir pero que nos vamos a ver eso es seguro... Se que no estarás pasando muy buenas vacaciones y que estarás enojado por no escribirte, espero que comprendas que lo hacemos para cuidarte y porque te queremos. Dumbledore nos menciono que tenias algo que contarnos, espero que no sea grave...

Todavía no te dije... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Bueno amigo ya estas echo un viejo, dieciséis años... jajja quien lo iba a imaginar? El tiempo pasa muy rápido... Me encanto el haberte conocido, no me importa nada de lo que suceda. Sos mas que el niño que vivió, el que puede cambiar el futuro... Sos Harry Potter, mi amigo.

Nos estamos viendo muy pronto...

Te quiere

Ron

En ese momento Harry sintió una gran alegría y una gran preocupación al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz de tener tan buenos amigos pero a la vez se preocupaba porque el tenerlos a su lado los ponía en peligro.

Decidió no pensar en eso en aquel momento y se dispuso a leer la carta de Remus Lupin.

Estimado Harry Potter:

Primero que nada quería felicitarlo por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Espero que este pasando unas agradables vacaciones a pesar de las circunstancias. Quiero informarle que dentro de una semana exactamente, yo, junto con unos compañeros tendré el agrado de ir a buscarlo para reunirnos todos en la orden como el año anterior.

Sin mas que decir solo mis más sinceras felicitaciones

Lo saluda atentamente

Remus Lupin.

Y al fin había terminado con las cartas, ya que Hagrid se la había mandado un día antes... Pero si creía que esa iba a ser toda la sorpresa estaba muy equivocado.

Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday happy birthday, Happy birthday to you...

Dos chicas disfrazadas de ángeles le cantaban eso desde la ventana... Harry estaba feliz y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que riendo?

Harry, ven, vamos a comer algo y a festejar tu cumpleaños!

Pero mis tíos...

A la mierda con tus tíos, vamos!

Y así, Harry, Dani y Lou fueron a una pizzeria a comer pizza (en serio? Oo)

Harry por ser tu cumpleaños te doy el honor de comer la ultima porción...

Que se la coma Lou que es la más chiquita.

Para eso que se la coma Dani que es la más grande...

¿Y si la sorteamos?

¿Cómo?

Piedra, papel o tijera...?

Daleeeeee... jajja que linda forma de volver a la niñez

Para vos yo todavía soy niña...

Si Lou por suerte si, pero no por mucho...

Jejejje

Piedra, papel o tijera?

Ganeeeeeeeeee!

No vale siempre ganas... (que la magia sale sola)

Si no es justo Dani, dame un mordisquito...

No no no. Vos no aceptaste la primer oferta. Perdiste, alpiste.

Ok, pero volvamos que me matan...

Si Harry tenes razón. Deja que Dani se coma su pizza...

Chauuuuuu chicos!

Creída... Exclamaron ambos (Lou y Harry)

Notas: Al fin termine el cap3! Me costo horrores... y me quedo horrible. Espero estar mas inspirada en el próximo. En el cap4 Harry va a decir que se va dentro de una semana y bueno a partir de que se vaya la historia va a tomar otro rumbo... aunque faltan algunos caps para que se vaya...

No se olviden de leer el fic de Miss Mellfod-666 "lose you tonight". No se van a arrepentir!

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben... RR!

Petrona-Eminemef


End file.
